An atomic force microscope (Rasterkraftmikroskop, AFM) mainly serves for the lateral, respectively vertical high-resolution examination of surfaces (in particular topographical examinations of surfaces). A measuring probe (for example a bending beam which is also referred to as cantilever) with a nanoscopically small needle (also referred to as measuring tip or measuring probe tip) is guided over the surface (i.e. screened or scanned) and the deflection of the cantilever is detected based on the interaction of the cantilever with the surface. Depending on the surface property of the sample, the deflection of the cantilever in dependence from the position or the tracking of the probe is recorded. The deflection of the cantilever or the tip can be measured in a capacitive manner (in particular piezoelectrically) or by means of optical sensors. This method enables a structural examination of the surface of the sample up to an atomic resolution. The distance of the cantilever to the surface of the sample to be examined can be adjusted very precisely. Different measuring methods, such as a contact mode, a non-contact mode, a tapping mode (Tast-AFM Modus) etc. can be realized. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,832 A, the structure of an AFM is described.
A sample body which shall be measured by a scanning probe microscope is placed on a sample holder for the purpose of sample preparation. Then, this sample holder together with the sample body is fixed in the measuring device. Before starting the measurement, a sample body or a sample holder is to be attached to an accommodation unit of a holding device. Conventionally, such a procedure is elaborate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,456 B2 discloses a sample holder and/or a sensor holder for an AFM which enable the measurement of especially small structures. An example for a vacuum-suction is utilized in the apparatus 5600 LS AFM which is sold by Keysight. According to JP 2003-329562 A, a sample holder contains a fix portion and a permanent magnet which can be guided in and out and which is fixed by means of a spring and a kind of bayonet lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,577 discloses a sample carrier which is fixed by means of multiple magnets at a plate above it. EP 0,373,742 B1 discloses a sample on a sample-platform which in turn is lying on an auxiliary-platform. In both platforms magnets are located which are rotatable 90° around their own axis.
Another conventional variant of a fixation is the combination of a ferromagnetic sample holder and one or more permanent magnets in the measuring device. A disadvantage of this solution is that the user is obliged to pull the sample holder out of the measuring device against the acting magnet force under application of considerable muscle force. This leads to the risk of damage in the vicinity of the sensitive components of a scanning probe microscope and sensitive and small sample bodies, and is not user-friendly.